1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a bait rigging system, and more particularly, to a ballyhoo bait rigging system that reliably secures bait, thus allowing a fishing line to go virtually unattended while trolling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishermen have long been plagued with the frequent occurrence of losing bait while trolling or just fishing. The problem is more prevalent with ballyhoo or similar bait, because of the difficulty that exists in securing this kind of bait to the line. Ballyhoo is difficult to properly hook, therefore it is easily lost, even when correctly rigged. Ballyhoo-type bait therefore has a tendency to fall off the hook, slide up the line, or be intercepted by a fish without making a catch. Because trolling and fishing with ballyhoo bait is popular as a sport and livelihood, several conventional methods for rigging are available, however they remain ineffective.
One such method is the double-hook method. The double-hook convention employs a double hook with copper wire for wrapping around the nose of the ballyhoo. This attempts to secure the bait to the hooking mechanism. The double hook rigging convention, however, has several disadvantages. First, it necessitates two hooks and additional copper wire. This rigging technique also has a tendency to injure fishermen wherein the sharp end of the leader wire protrudes from the fish. Other disadvantages with the double hook convention are that it requires specific knowledge and experience, it is time consuming, and it requires bait preparation.
A second method employed is the single hook rig. This method also utilizes copper wire and proves to be unreliable, wherein most of the ballyhoo is left unsupported because the hook must be positioned so far forward in the bait that strike opportunities are lost when the bait is taken. In addition, prior knowledge of rigging is required, making the rigging procedure time consuming, especially for beginners. Once again, the leader wire is left dangerously exposed.
The chain rig presents a third option for rigging ballyhoo, but like the preceding methods, it proves to be inefficient and unreliable. Copper wire is again utilized to secure the nose of the bait, and requires specific knowledge and experience to properly wrap the bait to avoid slippage. The chain rig system also requires a special tool for rigging, that is the needle tool. Furthermore, this method lacks the strength necessary to insure large catches.
Although conventional riging techniques are available, they remain unreliable, time consuming, inconvenient, and ineffective. Therefore, there exists a need for a rigging system that is simple, convenient, reliable, and durable, to replace the antiquated conventions being employed today. The present invention offers such a device that eliminates the need for additional tools and wire, alleviates the risk of injury, and provides a stronger, more reliable system.